Leg mounted orthopaedic walkers are well known, and typical patents disclosing such walkers include the following
U.S. Pat. No. 5,368,5581Granted: Nov. 29, 1994Inventor: ZuckermanTitle: Ankle Brace WalkerU.S. Pat. No. 4,771,768Granted: Sep. 20, 1988Inventor: CrispinTitle: Controlled Motion Ankle FractureWalkerU.S. Pat. No. 5,078,128Granted: Jan. 7, 1992Inventor: Grim et al.Title: Removable Leg WalkerU.S. Pat. No. 5,329,705Granted: Jul. 19, 1994Inventor: Grim et al.Title: Footgear with Pressure Relief ZonesU.S. Pat. No. 5,464,385Granted: Nov. 7, 1995Inventor: GrimTitle: Walker with Open Heel